<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drinking Games by starskycas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140398">Drinking Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starskycas/pseuds/starskycas'>starskycas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Dirty Talk, Drinking Games, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Humour, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Phone Sex, Sex Dream, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, drunk minecraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:49:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starskycas/pseuds/starskycas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream can't shake the feeling of this new tension building between him and George.</p><p>George is sleep-deprived.</p><p>Sapnap just wants to get drunk and play Minecraft with his two best friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCYT</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drinking Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>all parties involved in this have stated that they don't mind fanfiction written about them but if that is to ever change, i will be taking this down!! this is purely a self-indulgent work of fiction based on personas. please don't repost my work anywhere.</p><p>sections of this were definitely inspired by tbhyourlame's 'heatwaves'.</p><p>also, i'm british, attempting to write from the perspective of an american, so if you notice any errors in my language or references, please do let me know!</p><p>please feel free to leave your thoughts or any constructive criticism on this in the comments, i appreciate it all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They're about half-way through filming the video and Dream can tell that George is starting to get tired.</p><p>To George's credit, he's done a pretty good job at keeping up with Dream and Sapnap despite the five hour time-zone difference that often makes it difficult for him to go to bed at any reasonable hour. Dream feels a little responsible for the shocking state of his sleeping schedule, at least for this week, as he'd accidentally planned for the three of them to pack the filming of some challenge and speed-run ideas he'd had all into one week.</p><p>It wasn't until Sunday night, the day before their first stream of the week that, as Dream was looking over the schedule he'd sent to George and Sapnap, he realised just how heavy it was going to be. Not only with streaming, filming and planning but also coding the Mod for the Minecraft video they were going to film on Wednesday. It didn't help that Karl was now needing them on Friday, and him and George been dragged into a group stream for Saturday; coincidentally on the two days that he'd planned for them to have completely free. He was sure that they could do it though. All three of them had become accustomed to maintaining at least somewhat of an entertaining persona whilst both sleep-derived and being recorded.</p><p>Now, on the following Sunday, they're an hour away from completing their final video. Dream is already fantasising about crashing in his bed with some snacks before getting in a solid ten hours of sleep.</p><p>The video they're filming is another Minecraft Death Swap, this time with all three of them and an adjusted Mod that randomly switches their positions on the map every few minutes. It's going well so far, none of them have been able to make a successful kill yet but Dream knows that there have been some funny moments, and he's still saving his best trap for last.</p><p>It's only 9pm (although Dream is aware that it's 2am in England) and they're all currently laughing at Sapnap's failure of an attempt to kill George's avatar by positioning him in a shallow ditch with a single zombie.</p><p>'You can’t have spent the full time on that,' Dream chuckles, shifting his mouse to collect some more wood from a nearby tree.</p><p>'My first plan didn't work out,' Sapnap groans in response as George continues to loudly celebrate his easy victory.</p><p>'Sapnap, you're an idiot, you're actually an idiot!' George chants excitedly. 'I'm gonna get you so good this time!’</p><p>'Hey, you can't even guarantee that you'll get me for the swap - it's random, stupid,' Sapnap reminds him. 'And good luck killing Dream if you get him.'</p><p>George's self-confidence is unwavering. 'Alright, watch me! Dream, you better get ready cause I'm gonna destroy y-' He cuts himself off with a loud scream.</p><p>Dream breaks out in laughter. 'What happened?'</p><p>'I just fell down this stupid ravine! Did someone just make that appear? I swear it wasn't there earlier...'</p><p>An hour later, they're finally done. Unsurprisingly, given the combination of their tiredness and their tendency to mess around more when they make videos as a three, only one kill attempt has been successful. After getting lucky and finding six blocks of obsidian in a chest on an earlier round, Dream had the idea to build his next trap in an underground cave with a spawner in it, which he'd surrounded entirely with obsidian. Both him and George laughed at Sapnap's sudden cries as he tried and failed to mine out with his stone pickaxe. 'What?! Where the fu-frick, did you get sixteen blocks of obsidian from?'</p><p>Dream closes the game and clicks to end his voice and screen recording while they discuss the successes and failures of their traps. He can hear George eating something on his end and Sapnap is still jokingly insisting that Dream must've cheated in the final round. Dream is stretching in his chair and glancing absentmindedly over at his bed on the other side of the room, when he hears Sapnap make the suggestion.</p><p>'Do you guys wanna play one more? I had the best video idea earlier.'</p><p>'What is it?' George asks curiously, rustling what Dream can only assume by the noise he's making, to be a packet of cookies.</p><p>'Well, actually, I don't know if it would work...'</p><p>'Say it.'</p><p>'You probably won't even wanna do it and I don't think we could upload it to YouTube.'</p><p>Sapnap speaks his mind to a fault, so Dream knows he's teasing them now, but he's tired and starting to feel a little fed up.</p><p>'Sapnap, stop being fucking coy and tell us.'</p><p>'Woah! Calm down. I was thinking we could do drunk Minecraft.'</p><p>It's a concept they've talked about before. They've all had a few drinks on a call a couple different times, and Sapnap and Dream have definitely been drunk together at some point, but never while attempting to play a game at the same time.</p><p>Dream considers the idea seriously. It sounds fun, honestly, and would probably make for an entertaining video, although the chances of him being able to upload it to Youtube, with the type of demographic he's built up, are slim. He voices this thought to the other two.</p><p>'Yeah, well, we can figure that out after. I don't know, maybe you could upload it to your Patreon,' Sapnap suggests.</p><p>George hasn't spoken yet.</p><p>'George, have you fallen asleep or something? What do you think?' Dream asks him with interest. He doesn't tend to drink as much as Sapnap and himself, but Dream knows he's been drunk before.</p><p>'I...I think it's a good idea. But how would it even work? We just...play Minecraft and drink at the same time?'</p><p>'We could do it like a challenge?' Sapnap decides. 'How about...every time we mine a block we take a shot?'</p><p>'Mine a bl- Sapnap are you insane?!' George yells and Dream chuckles. 'We'd end up on the floor.'</p><p>'Maybe you would, pussy,' Sapnap responds under his breath, and Dream steps in as George begins his retort.</p><p>'Okay! What if we did something easier than that? We take a shot - or a sip - every time we take damage? That should be relatively easy to limit but not so easy that we could avoid drinking altogether.'</p><p>There is a short silence, before the two of them agree. It's settled.</p><p>'So what are we going to drink?' Sapnap says against the sound of his desk rattling in the background.</p><p>'Surely you don't have alcohol stashed in your desk?' Dream counters, while considering the answer to his question. He's got a bottle of rum somewhere in the kitchen and half a bottle of gin from having his parents round to dinner a couple weeks ago. He's probably even got a few beers at the back of his fridge.</p><p>'No Dream, I'm not actually an alcoholic. I'm just getting up - I'll be back.'</p><p>George has gone back to snacking loudly in Sapnap's absence.</p><p>'What are you gonna drink?' Dream asks him curiously.</p><p>'I've got some cans of cider somewhere,' he replies nonchalantly. A little too nonchalantly, Dream thinks, although he's not sure why he thought George might object to this plan. Dream himself can't help but feel nervous at the idea of filming with his inhibitions lowered but, as he reminds himself, they won't post the video if it gets too out of hand.</p><p>'Cider huh? I wouldn't have pegged you as a cider man, even considering how much of a lightweight you are.' Dream's teasing him but he's pretty sure it's true. The last time the three of them drank together, George had seemed a little too tipsy after only two beers.</p><p>'I'm not a lightweight! George protests, just as Dream expects him to. 'You know I <em>have</em> been drunk before, Dream. I don't do everything in front of you.'</p><p>The opportunity is there and Dream can't resist not taking it.</p><p>'Oh yeah, what else don't you do in front of me?'</p><p>George lets out of a sound of indignation, and Dream smirks. Before either of them can speak again, Sapnap is back. Dream can hear his desk rattling again before he's even fully seated.</p><p>'What's up, losers. I've got my drink ready.' He loudly spins a bottle cap around a couple times as if to prove it. It sounds like the lid of a spirit, which doesn't surprise either of them in the slightest.</p><p>Dream sighs and rises from his seat. 'Fine, I'm going to get mine.'</p><p>He presses his hands on either side of the chair to drag himself to his feet and starts off in the direction of the kitchen. He's left his wireless headphones on and can still hear George and Sapnap's conversation, although he's too far away from his mic to be able to respond. Sapnap is currently continuing to berate George for choosing to drink cider during their game. Dream pulls open a cupboard door and lets it softly hit the wall as he rifles around for a familiar glass bottle. Nothing. He opens the one directly above it and guides his hand in towards the back until it brushes against something large and glass. Being overly cautious so as not to smash it, he pulls out a bottle of dark rum and sets it on the counter gently. Scanning his eyes about the room, he chooses a clean beer-glass from the dish rack and grabs a couple cans of coke out of his fridge.</p><p>He's been absentmindedly turning his attention away from the conversation coming through his headphones but as he begins heading back to his desk, he tunes in again.</p><p>'...George, I just want you to know that I can't wait to see you get buzzed,' Sapnap is telling him earnestly.</p><p>'Wish I could say the same but I think we've all had enough of seeing you drunk, actually,' George responds quickly.</p><p>'That's literally a fucking lie, I've been drunk with you on call like three times, maximum.'</p><p>'Well, it's about to be four,' Dream interjects, still standing and leaning over his mic to speak before placing his stuff on the desk and falling down into his seat with a sigh. He does a double-take at his monitor. 'Wait.'</p><p>They've both turned their webcams on.</p><p>Sapnap is looking at something on his screen. His eyes are slightly lidded, leading Dream to momentarily wonder if he's already started drinking until he spots a red-capped bottle sat next to him, just in view. It's Vodka, as he'd presumed, but it looks unopened. Sapnap is wearing a hoodie and his headset, and his room is pretty messy behind him; Dream can see his unmade bed, clothes strewn on the floor and a tangle of wires on a wooden chest of drawers at the back of the room.</p><p>He shifts his attention across the monitor to George, who's sat with his hand under his chin, looking at something out of Dream's line of sight. He's pushed his chair back a bit, and his camera angle is lower than usual so that his desk is partially in view, a cluster of ciders perching on the edge of it. He's wearing a black t-shirt that looks a little tight on his arms and shoulders, and his usual black headphones. His hair is messy, Dream imagines he's just finished running his fingers through it, or shaking his head, and he can't completely discern what George is wearing on the bottom but they're dark and he can just about see the waistband of them sitting on his hips. Now that he's able to physically see George, Dream can confirm that he does look sleep-deprived, worn out, and his eyes are narrowed while he gazes off into space.</p><p>As if suddenly processing the sound of Dream's voice and realising that he's returned, George tilts his head back to the screen in front of him and adjusts his position in his seat. Dream's eyes follow the movement. He clears his throat.</p><p>'You're putting those on for the video? Did you forget that I'm a faceless YouTuber?'</p><p>'Not for the video. George said he wanted us all to be able to 'see each-other' while we play. Sounds kinda creepy if you ask me,' Sapnap says tantalisingly.</p><p>All three of them have two monitors so Dream doesn't consider it a bad idea. George is rolling his eyes at Sapnap's comment.</p><p>'It's not creepy! I just want to be able to see when Sapnap does something stupid, like getting too drunk and falling out of his chair. Anyway, you don't have to turn yours on if you don't want to, Dream.' His voice falters somewhat at the last part of his sentence, keeping his eyes on his screen.</p><p>It's not like turning his camera on now would be any kind of monuments face reveal for Dream. But he's only recently started regularly doing calls with the video on for his two friends and he's still a little self-conscious about opening himself up to be constantly observed.</p><p>'It's fine, George, you’re right anyway. Here, I'll...uhh...'</p><p>He gives himself a once-over to check that he's appropriately dressed and spins around in his chair to check the state of his room. It's slightly messy but nowhere near the state of Sapnap's room, not that he thinks either of his friends would care about or comment on something so insignificant. His outfit seems fine too, he's wearing a white cotton t-shirt and grey sweatpants, with his feet bare because it's warm inside. For whatever reason, his heart begins beating a little faster as he goes to start up his webcam.</p><p>'...there.'</p><p>The light at the top of his monitor flashes red to signal that it's on. George, who's been looking down at his phone, glances up quickly again, presumably upon peripherally noticing the image of Dream's face appearing onto his screen. He can see George's eyes flickering up and down his appearance for a few moments, his lips curling into a smile. Dream can't help but smile back.</p><p>'Ah! Dream!' Sapnap mock-shouts. 'I can't believe you're finally revealing your face to us! And you're so ugly...'</p><p>'Funny, Sapnap - that joke never gets old.'</p><p>'Okay, we're all ready, should we just start?' George suggests. There's nothing else that they have to set up - no Mod or extra coding. Just a regular game of survival Minecraft with a drinking penalty for individual damage taken. George gets the server started as Dream loads up the programme on his desktop.</p><p>'Let's clarify the rules first. So, every time we take damage we'll take a sip-'</p><p>'A shot,' Sapnap interrupts.</p><p>'A sip,' Dream repeats. 'Let's start with a sip and see how much damage we're taking. If we're doing really well we can change it.' Sapnap and George agree. 'What about other rules? Uh...how about, we're not allowed to inflict damage upon each-other, that seems like a pretty important one.'</p><p>'Yeah, that's fair,' George agrees immediately. He's glancing between his two monitors. 'Alright, this server's fine. You can both join.'</p><p>'Let's go!' Sapnap shouts, tapping his hands impatiently on his desk. 'I say we all begin with a shot for luck before we start filming.'</p><p>Hearing those words out-loud, Dream finds himself getting gets the sense that this video is doomed to fail before it's even started. 'I'm really not sure that we're gonna get any upload-able content out of this...'</p><p>'Dream, it's fine. We already know that this isn't gonna make a YouTube video. If we get nothing out of it at all then at least we'll have had fun,' Sapnap tells him. Dream is distracted by the noise of a can opening and his gaze switches across to George's screen.</p><p>George is taking a sip of his newly-opened cider and afterwards, raises it to the camera before placing it carefully back down on his desk. 'You guys better hurry up, you're already one behind.'</p><p>Dream breathes out a laugh and wraps a hand around the bottle of rum, dragging it towards him whilst keeping his eyes on George's video-stream. George is watching him intently. Dream slides his glass in front of himself and pours in what he can only roughly estimate to be a shot or two without looking down. He cracks open a can of coke and fills it to the top. Finally diverting his gaze, he notices that the game has loaded and clicks to join George's server before picking up the glass and taking a long sip. It's not really cold enough, he only put the coke in his fridge a couple hours ago, but it's still nice to drink after such a long week.</p><p>Meanwhile, Sapnap's movements catch Dream's eye. He seems preoccupied with the task of pouring out a measure into the cap of the vodka bottle and tipping it back into his mouth. George's eyes widen as he watches.</p><p>'Sapnap!' He protests, as Dream bursts out laughing. 'You can't drink that without a mixer.'</p><p>'I'm not, I'm not.' He waves a hand in front of his face as he swallows and picks up a carton of orange juice sitting out of frame to demonstrate.</p><p>After they've set up their recordings ready to start and have double checked the server, as well as their call to each-other, they set up their avatars to stand in a circle, ready to start the video. Dream suggests that they skip out on filming an intro - it'll be a waste of time and he can always voice-over one later if needs be.</p><p>He checks the time. It's 11pm.</p><p>'Okay. Are we ready to start?' Dream asks the both of them, and receives affirmative responses. 'Alright. Three...two...one...go!'</p><p>Dream sprints off to the nearest tree and starts mining wood. They're in an enclosed forest biome, which is a pretty good place to start a challenge in which they have little need to run in the beginning. Just like some of the other challenges they've filmed involving their health, Dream is aware that it likely won't end well for him. Everyone knows that his playing-style involves constantly taking big risks that result in health damage.</p><p>'Ow, Sapnap!' George shrieks, barely ten seconds into the game. 'Dream, he just hit me! That doesn't count.'</p><p>'I know it doesn't count, I just thought it'd be funny,' Sapnap responds simply, and Dream chuckles along with him. He's already gotten nearly the entire tree and once he’s finished it off, he shifts a couple blocks across to another one. After collecting enough wood to craft a few weapons and tools, Dream moves to run up the hill to his left, but forgets to watch his footing and falls directly into a well-covered cave. He gasps and quickly places a wood block below him to catch his fall, but he's not quite fast enough.</p><p>'What?' George asks quickly.</p><p>'I just fell into this cave and took four hearts damage.'</p><p>'Take your four sips now, then, Dreamy,' Sapnap calls out. Dream begins digging into the wall and retrieves his wood block before tunneling into the stone and towering up. He frowns at his screen.</p><p>'Four sips?' He chuckles. 'Okay, maybe we need to clarify these rules again.'</p><p>'No clarification needed. It's one sip per heart lost.'</p><p>'It is? Oh c'mon.'</p><p>But Dream doesn't protest any further, instead picking up his glass and starting to drink. He finds himself fixating his attention on George's face-cam while he does. It's new for Dream, being able to see George's face while the both of them are playing together. He likes it. He enjoys being able to see the various expressions that play out on his face, to watch his body language as he talks, frowns, laughs. The new angle that George has positioned his camera at is exposing him to a better, fuller view than ever. He's currently somewhat biting down on his bottom lip as he focuses, and his wrist moves on the surface of his desk as he shifts his mouse back and forth on the mousepad.</p><p>Dream blinks at his screen at the sudden realisation that he's been both drinking and staring at George for far too long. The rum is burning slightly as it slides down his throat, through his chest. He sets down his glass and turns his attention back to the game.</p>
<hr/><p>The first thirty minutes go surprisingly well.</p><p>After they stop purposefully hitting each-other every time they're within a couple blocks reach and start paying attention, they don't find themselves taking much damage besides the odd skeleton arrow or mistiming of a jump off a hill. Whilst mining for iron, they find a cave with a large lava pool on the floor and Dream sets about building the nether portal. If he had to retrospectively pinpoint the moment that the challenge started going downhill, it would have to be what occurred ten seconds after he'd finished building it. George, mining above them for extra iron, falls through a gravel block and lands straight into the lava pool behind Dream.</p><p>George screams so loud that Dream physically jumps in his seat. He turns his avatar around to see George jumping out of the lava and running around on fire.</p><p>'Water! Water, Dream!' he yells.</p><p>'You're lucky I've finished the portal,' Dream tells him, wheezing, and he can hear Sapnap giggling too. He steps forwards and places the water bucket on him amidst George's shouts that he go faster.</p><p>'How much damage did you take?' He asks when the fire is finally out.</p><p>George groans. 'Six hearts! Dream! I told you to hurry up.'</p><p>'Six sips for you, George, let's go!' Sapnap shouts. 'Just chug it for a while, it'll be quicker.'</p><p>George is silent for a moment and when Dream looks across at his second monitor he sees George with the cider-can held high in the air, tipped back, his other hand bracing himself on the edge of his desk. He tosses it down, empty, and it clatters across the surface. His lips are shining as he smiles and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 'Easy.'</p><p>'I'm impressed.' Dream says honestly as Sapnap whoops in the background.</p>
<hr/><p>Twenty minutes later, the rate at which the three of them are taking damage is beginning to steadily increase. Dream's finished his second drink, George is somehow half-way through his third, and Dream can't see Sapnap's glass but presumes he's at a similar stage. After collecting blaze rods and trading gold for ender pearls, they decide to head back to the overworld.</p><p>Dream finishes fixing himself a new drink and pauses his game to take a quick piss-break. The alcohol hits him suddenly as he reaches his feet and stumbles a little over his chair. He gets back from the bathroom a couple minutes later to find his avatar on a single heart and George and Sapnap giggling like school-children.</p><p>'You guys know I don't have to drink for this right,' Dream says, but he can't help laughing himself. He pulls his newly-filled glass across the desk towards him and starts drinking, despite his words.</p><p>'Sapnap! He's drinking anyway!' George starts laughing again, pointing at the monitor as if Sapnap is in the room with him and can see.</p><p>Dream secures his grip on the glass and raises it even higher as he's chugging it. He winks directly into his camera lense. His drink is partially covering his screen but he doesn't miss the way George's face flushes before he turns his head. Dream puts it back down on the desk loudly and claps his hands together.</p><p>'Let's keep going.'</p>
<hr/><p>'Hey, guys,' Sapnap says all of a sudden, as the three of them are making their way in the direction of the stronghold. 'I think we should play some side-games while we do this speed-run.'</p><p>'Side-games?' Dream questions skeptically. He swears Sapnap's speech sounds a little slurred.</p><p>'Yeah! How about...I don't know - next person to speak has to drink?'</p><p>'That's a terrible id-' George begins and Sapnap interrupts him with glee.</p><p>'Got 'em! Drink, George!'</p><p>Dream bursts out laughing. 'C'mon George, you walked right into that one.'</p><p>George is groaning again, but lifts up his drink obediently to take a sip. He almost spills it over in the process of clumsily setting it back down. Dream's starting to feel pretty warm and heavy as the alcohol settles in him.</p><p>'Pick a real game, Sapnap,' he tells him.</p><p>'Fine. Let's play <em>Never Have I Ever.</em>'</p><p>What are we, sixteen?' Dream teases.</p><p>'I was literally that age three years ago,' He responds seriously. 'Anyway, it's fine if you're pussying out 'cause you know I can keep getting you to drink...'</p><p>'Language!' George reminds him through a yawn. When Dream looks across at his face, he can see him rubbing at his eyes tiredly.</p><p>'George, no way in hell is this video going anywhere. I can swear all I want,’ Sapnap retorts. He's probably right, and Dream's known it all along.</p><p>'Okay, alright, let's just play,' Dream decides.</p><p>'Great. We need to get George drunker anyway, before he falls asleep on us,' Sapnap tells him.</p><p>'I'm not that tired!' He argues. Dream glances at the time in the top right-hand corner of his screen. It's nearing 12:30am.</p><p>'It's 5:30am in England, George,' Dream points out, although he realises that it's not much later than any other night in which George is streaming or filming a video with his American friends.</p><p>'Never have I ever legally drank alcohol,' Sapnap says suddenly. It's a pretty good statement to start with, considering the fact that he's the only one underage. Dream sighs and takes a sip of his drink, watching George do the same. 'Your turn, Dream.'</p><p>Dream considers. He tries to think of something he hasn't done. 'Never have I ever made a Tinder account.'</p><p>Sapnap takes a sip, as expected, and Dream is mildly surprised to see George raise his glass too. George must see his reaction because he sighs. 'I made one a couple years ago with a friend. Didn't really use it much though.'</p><p>Dream nods in response. He leans further back in his chair, fixing his eyes on his screen. The Minecraft game has become abandoned for now. Dream is somewhat aware of the fact that they're still recording their audio. He pauses it, just in case. When he looks back up at their video-call, he finds George grinning widely.</p><p>'Okay, my turn,' He says, looking gleeful and sitting back in his seat.</p><p>'Never have I ever had a girl call me Daddy during sex.'</p><p>George barely finishes his sentence before he collapses into laughter, ignoring Sapnap's instantaneous sounds of protest. Dream knows this story and can't help joining in.</p><p>'I can't believe you even remember that, George, that happened so long ago,' Sapnap grumbles after he's taken a drink.</p><p>They go back and forth for a couple more rounds. The Minecraft server kicks them out after the idle time limit runs out but no-one else seems to notice, and if they do, they don't mention it. The game circles around to Sapnap again, who hesitates.</p><p>'...never have I ever watched porn.'</p><p>Dream rolls his eyes. He thinks about the call the three of them had only a couple months ago in which they'd watched Belle Delphine's sex-tape. 'That one was crap, we’ve all done that together. And besides, you're supposed to say something you haven't done, idiot.'</p><p>'I couldn't come up with a better one, okay,' Sapnap complains. 'Go on, you do one.'</p><p>'Never have I ever sent nudes to the wrong person,' Dream responds quickly. He's been waiting for the right time to bring this one up. It was only last week that he'd opened a Snapchat message from his friend in the middle of the night that, quite evidently, was intended for someone else. He'd spent a full ten minutes laughing about it, alone in his room.</p><p>'Dream!' Sapnap yells, and George's interest is piqued.</p><p>'Why haven't I heard about this?'</p><p>'Fine, George, okay. I accidentally sent a dick pic to Dream the other week, is that what you wanna hear?'</p><p>George's eyes widen before he bursts out laughing.</p><p>'You've got nothing to feel bad about, Sapnap,' Dream assures him, but he's holding back his laugh. 'It was a good photo, very tasteful.'</p><p>'Not as good as the one I got back from you.' Sapnap jokes before taking his obligatory sip. In actual fact, Dream had only gotten out of bed and sent back a shirtless photo of him standing in front of his bathroom mirror. He watches George's mirthful expression slide into a frown, evidently starting to feel left out.</p><p>'What...why didn't you send me that photo, Dream?' He whines.</p><p>As if suddenly realising what he's asked, he freezes in his seat. Sapnap descends into pearls of uncontrollable laughter. Dream's still smiling, but for whatever reason, he can't bring himself to find it as funny. He watches George's face break out in a flush again.</p><p>'You want me to send you dick pics, huh?' Dream retorts. He intends for it to come out more teasingly, but either as a result of the alcohol or some other unfathomable reason, his voice softens.</p><p>'You know that's not what I meant to say,' George says but he's grinning, embarrassed, and rests his head in one hand.</p><p>'I am so glad my audio was still recording for that,' Sapnap laughs. Dream watches George lift his head as his eyes dart to his second screen. He puts a hand on his mouse, presumably to pause his recording. 'And it's your go, George.'</p><p>George sits back and looks upwards in thought. 'Never have I ever gone skinny dipping.'</p><p>Both Dream and Sapnap drink. It's not a surprise to Dream that George hasn't, there aren't exactly many bodies of water close to him in London. Dream's vision is starting to blur a little bit and he's sure that he's drunk now. Leaning back in his chair, he looks up at the ceiling, watching the way that the main light of his room - which he'd switched off earlier - spins and twirls in the darkness if he stares at it long enough. He thinks about how good he feels right now.</p><p>'Never have I ever had sex underwater.' He hears Sapnap say. Dream scoffs and returns his attention to his monitor. That one is most definitely targeted at him. He's sure even George has heard that story. He grabs his drink and takes a sip without verbally responding.</p><p>'Never have I ever had phone sex. Or FaceTime sex,' Dream says next. He's curious, he doesn't think it's something he's ever asked either of them. Neither of them drink. George, who is looking a little zoned out, suddenly seems to realise that it's his turn.</p><p>'Uhh...never have I ever used a fake ID.'</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Sapnap takes a sip.</p><p>'I think we all know each-other too well for this game,' Dream suggests, smiling hazily. He genuinely thinks that they do. Dream knows that he still remembers a bunch more of his friends' anecdotes and funny situations that he could use to call out either one of them. He can't imagine being shocked by either George or Sapnap's responses to any statement that they could come up with.</p><p>Sapnap, apparently, is determined to prove him wrong.</p><p>Dream can tell that he's about to raise the bar before he even speaks, watches him narrow his eyes as he calculates the perfect statement to catch one of them off guard.</p><p>'Never have I ever gotten hard whilst streaming or filming a video.'</p><p>It's a little out of left field after George's rather tame previous question. Dream, who's been biting on the edge of his beer-glass restlessly for the past minute, nearly chokes. 'Who are you trying to target with that question?'</p><p>Sapnap maintains his innocence. 'I'm not targeting anyone! I'm just wondering.'</p><p>It's fucking annoying, really, because Dream's about to tell them that he hasn't, and mean it, but a sudden memory pops into his head. It did happen to him once, a year or two back, before he even had a proper audience. He doesn't want to think about what had distracted him from filming. He's clearly been suppressing that memory.</p><p>Sapnap and George are waiting on his reaction. Dream knows that he's a good liar, he doesn't doubt that. But he's conscious that this time, he has two additional forces working against him - his two best friends physically able to see his reaction, and the alcohol that he can feel slowly lowering his inhibitions and making him easier to read. He bites.</p><p>'It's a dumb question...' Dream mumbles, and tips back his glass. He's not embarrassed, more mildly irritated at the fact that Sapnap has been able to prove him wrong.</p><p>Sapnap cheers him on as he drinks, but George remains unusually quiet. Dream looks over at him to find him looking down at the cider-can that he has resting in his lap, but can't quite see his face or read his expression. George doesn't take a sip, instead fiddling with his drink.</p><p>'Well, what about you two?' Dream asks, wanting a verbal clarification.</p><p>'I can't say that I have,' George tells him, finally looking up at his monitor. It sounds honest, and Dream believes him.</p><p>'Of course not. I can't believe you have, Dream. That doesn't sound very family-friendly,' Sapnap berates him loudly, giggling at his success and spinning around in his chair. 'Anyway, I was right, I knew I could expose one of you.'</p><p>'Yeah, okay, you got lucky with that one,' Dream responds. It's true. Dream's not sure he'd have ever considered that memory again if Sapnap hadn't just dragged it out of him.</p><p>'When did-' George begins, but Sapnap is already cutting him off before he can get half-way into his sentence.</p><p>'Never have I ever had a sex dream involving one of the three of us. Excluding yourself, obviously.'</p><p>Okay, Dream can safely say that he hasn't done this one, he even looks to his side for a moment, racking his brain for another memory he might've forgotten. When he looks back up, George's camera-feed catches his eye. His eyes are wide and his lips slightly parted as he grabs his phone off the table quickly and looks down at it, pushing himself side-to-side in his chair. Dream turns his attention to Sapnap, who he's starting to suspect might have already peaked. He's not looking at his monitor, instead he's gone a shade paler than usual and is starting to sway a little.</p><p>'I haven't,' Dream says calmly. 'Have you guys?'</p><p>'Nope,' Sapnap tells them. He's looking back up at his screen now and his eyes are glossy.</p><p>'I haven't either,' George responds quickly.</p><p>He's lying.</p><p>Dream isn't sure how he knows that. Maybe it's the tone of his voice. Sapnap doesn't seem to have noticed. He wants to question George out loud, but he's not sure he'll be able to get it out of him, George is pretty good at playing dumb when he chooses to. Dream decides instead to give him an easy out, banking this memory to bring up at another time. 'I guess it's my turn next.'</p><p>He tries, Sapnap-style, to come up with a statement that could catch one of them out, without it being something they've already told him. 'Never have I ever...used a household item as a sex-toy.'</p><p>George smiles in reaction to this one and Sapnap groans loudly. He goes to pick up his drink and Dream lets out a wheeze. 'Maybe you should slow down on the drinking.'</p><p>'What was it?' George asks, holding back his laugh. 'Was it...a grapefruit?'</p><p>He's referencing another video that the three of them watched on call together, a couple of months ago. Dream and George burst into laughter. Sapnap does not seem as amused.</p><p>'No it wasn't a fucking grapefruit.' He pauses for a moment.</p><p>'Are you going to elaborate?' Dream urges.</p><p>'Nope,' Sapnap responds simply. He takes a sip of his drink and speaks before he swallows, holding back a smile. 'George didn't have to elaborate on the dream he clearly had about fucking one of us.'</p><p>George, who has been looking off absentmindedly to the side again, flushes instantly, shooting a deer-in-the-headlights look up at his screen. He stammers for a moment.</p><p>'I- uh- what?!'</p><p>'Stop bulling George, Sapnap.' Dream takes pity on him, but can't hold back from teasing the both of them a little further. 'George can't control what he dreams, you can control whether or not you fuck something from the grocery aisle.'</p><p>Sapnap lets out an offended noise of protest and George jumps at his chance to change the subject, clearing his throat. 'It's my go. Never have I ever been caught jerking off.'</p><p>All three of them are quiet for a moment, waiting for each-others responses, before Sapnap lets his head fall down onto his desk. Dream laughs.</p><p>'I think you should go to bed, Nick. <em>Lightweight</em>.' He murmurs the last part under his breath and Sapnap doesn't even seem to hear it.</p><p>'Dream, I'm literally fine, dude,' He insists, but his speech is definitely slurred. His head is still resting on his desk.</p><p>'Sapnap, you look like you're about to be sick,' George says suspiciously, peering closely at him through his screen. Sapnap groans in response.</p><p>'Yeah, maybe I sh- I should go to the bathroom,' he starts suddenly, pushing his chair back and stumbling to his feet.</p><p>'Leave the call!' Dream yells out to him. 'We don't wanna hear that.'</p><p>Sapnap leans over his monitor and his feed cuts out. Dream is left alone with George.</p><p>'One of us should probably check on him in a while,' George suggests, fiddling with his phone on his desk, as if Sapnap might've texted him for help already. Dream agrees.</p><p>They're both pretty drunk now and without Sapnap's voice present in the call, there seems to be this weird tension settling between them. It's happened a couple of times recently when they've had calls alone together, although Dream can't quite put his finger on the source of it. It not awkward, exactly, just different. He takes a sip of his drink without having any real reason to. His eyes are fixed on George's face.</p><p>'So what-'</p><p>'Which video-'</p><p>They both speak at the same time. Dream can already feel that tension building again. It's weirdly exciting to him. He smirks, and George giggles nervously.</p><p>'You go,' Dream offers.</p><p>'I...uh...I was just gonna ask what video you were talking about earlier?'</p><p>'Video? What do you mean?' Dream asks, holding back his smile and looking into George's eyes. He's teasing him again.</p><p>'Dream, you know what I'm talking about,' George says, putting on his best serious expression. He's fiddling with a half full cider-can now, shaking it side to side in his right hand.</p><p>Dream feels a shiver run through his body, which he mentally puts down to a side-effect of the rum. He swallows. 'Yeah, okay. It's not a video you would have ever seen.'</p><p>'Because you-'</p><p>'Yes, George, because I had a massive hard-on throughout the entire recording,' Dream says, watching his friend's eyes widen in response. He's joking, but the way his words ring out into the quiet of their call makes it sound a little too serious. 'No, I just decided I didn't like the challenge I was doing, it didn't end up making a very exciting video. Maybe it would've worked better with two people.'</p><p>'A Minecraft challenge video? So...you're saying the creepers were turning you on?' George replies, grinning. Dream can't help but smile too.</p><p>'No, obviously not, you're such an idiot,' He says fondly. 'I can't remember why it uh- happened, anyway.'</p><p>That's not entirely true.</p><p>Now that he's had time to reminisce, he can recall filming the video clearly. It had happened the week after getting back from a long holiday with his parents. He was tired and pretty pent up from a lack of alone time and, retrospectively, probably should've chosen to do something other than film a YouTube video.</p><p>'You're lying, I don't believe you.' George is giggling now. It doesn't seem like he's going to let go of the subject easily.</p><p>'You don't have to believe me,' Dream says nonchalantly. The next words are out of his mouth before he can stop to think about them. 'I'm a better liar than you, though. Why don't you tell me about the sex dream you obviously had. You didn't need to lie about it.'</p><p>'There is no way Sapnap would've backed down before he got more details out of me. I didn't...want him to hear about it.'</p><p>George is probably right about Sapnap being persistent. But now that he's brought it up, the possibilities are playing on Dream's mind. It must've been bad if George didn't even want to share that he'd had it. He bites down on his bottom lip as he thinks.</p><p>'Who was- which one of us was it about?' Dream asks before he can stop himself. He hates the way that his voice has gone soft again.</p><p>George groans. 'Dream, I don't-'</p><p>'If you tell me, I'll tell you more about the un-released video I filmed.'</p><p>The potential of this anecdotal exchange seems to pique his interest. He sighs for a moment and looks down at his lap. Dream waits in anticipation for his response while George takes another sip of the cider he's still holding. He's starting to pick up on that tension again and it's causing him to subconsciously hold his breath. He wonders if George feels it too.</p><p>'It was about you.'</p><p>Warmth involuntarily blossoms through Dream's chest as he breathes out.</p><p>'What exactly were we doing in it?'</p><p>His imagination is racing through a hundred different scenarios and he's sure that his cheeks are flushing. To his dismay, George doesn't seem willing to give up the details just yet.</p><p>'Nope, it's your turn. That was the deal.'</p><p>'Alright, fine.'</p><p>Dream can tell him about this, easily. He glances off to the side as he thinks back to the summer before last, considering which details to share.</p><p>'I..um...I'd just come back from being on holiday with my parents. We'd gone to the Bahamas, I think, for two weeks. It was nice, but I didn't really get much time alone, y'know - my dad likes to create a pretty intense schedule at the beginning of our holidays and stick to it rigorously-'</p><p>'-so that's where you get that from...' George interjects.</p><p>'Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, I was a bit tense by the time I got back. I hadn't exactly had any space or time to...get off. But as soon as I got back, I had so many ideas for content that I could create - and I hadn't been able to film anything for ages either - so after I'd unpacked all of my stuff, I sat down at the computer and-' He pauses.</p><p>'And?' George asks. His voice is quiet and he seems genuinely interested in what Dream is saying. Dream smiles, feeling a weird sort of thrill at the idea of being able to hold his full attention for once.</p><p>'I just couldn't concentrate on the game, I kept getting distracted and I was shit at it anyway. It was making me too frustrated, and I guess my mind just kept wandering.'</p><p>'Did you uh...while you were filming-'</p><p>'Oh, no. I didn't actually stop to jerk off until after I'd finished the video. Wouldn't want to have that recorded, y'know,' Dream says smoothly, relaxing back in his chair and spreading his legs a little. The steady buzz he's got going on seems to be increasing his confidence-level. He's starting to feel too warm and the thought of getting up to turn on his AC briefly crosses his mind.</p><p>'Mm hmm,' George responds quietly, elbow on the desk and resting his head in his hand again, looking up at his monitor with big eyes. He sighs. Dream's overt confidence and unashamedness seem to be rubbing off on him. 'My dream really wasn't that bad. We didn't - uh- we didn't even actually have sex.'</p><p>Now Dream finds his own interest captivated. 'Oh yeah?'</p><p>'Yeah, we...I was walking into my room and I noticed that you were in here already. You were just sitting over there on my bed, saying something I couldn't really hear, so I asked what you were saying and you just sort of pulled me towards you and then...'</p><p>Dream knows that he should be finding this funny. That's the appropriate reaction to have. George is his best friend. If Sapnap was still here, if George was telling this story to the both of them, Dream knows he'd find the strength to laugh it off. But under their current circumstances, with the two of them alone, he finds himself utterly unable to even come up with a joke. The tension in the air is still building slowly. His heartbeat picks up a little.</p><p>'And then what?'</p><p>George runs his hands down his thighs to rest on his knees, flexing and un-flexing his fingers and looking off to the side. 'You pulled me towards you - on top of you actually, so that I was straddling you. You, um...you put your hands in my hair and brought me down towards you and kissed me.'</p><p>Almost unconsciously, Dream's own hands fall down to rest together on his lap. His mouth is dry. He looks over at his beer-glass and finds it empty. He's pretty sure he's run out of coke.</p><p>'And that's it, really. We were just making out for a while. You kept...um...like, pushing up against me and I was touching your face and it felt...'</p><p>As if suddenly realising that he's overshared, George looks back up at him. His breathing seems somewhat heavier than usual and he hastily picks up his drink and tips it back, draining the rest of his can. Dream finds himself unable to take his eyes off the scene before him, watching the way that a few droplets fall wet against George's cheek as a result of his carelessness.</p><p>'What happened when you woke up?' He asks softly, and his voice cracks ever so slightly on the last word.</p><p>'Dream...' George starts as he sets the empty can down. He licks his lips.</p><p>Dream can't help himself.</p><p>'Did it turn you on?'</p><p>The question hovers in the air between them momentarily, while George hesitates.</p><p>'It-It wasn't you...I don't think that....I-I think it was just because of how good it felt to-' George is stumbling over his words and Dream sits back and lets him for once. He clasps and unclasps his hands in his lap.</p><p><em>...how good it felt to be touched like that by another person, </em>is the unspoken end to his sentence. Both of them can fill in the blank. Dream's breathing is shallow and he thinks about brushing off George's words, making a joke and suggesting that the two of them go to bed.</p><p>But he can't. He's already pushed it too far.</p><p>'Why don't I tell you what was really distracting me from the video I was trying to film?' He suggests, staring down at his hands. If George agrees, there won't be any going back after this one. A heat is beginning to spread through him again and Dream tries, with little success, to tell himself that it's just the alcohol settling in his body.</p><p>George nods mutely.</p><p>'Well, I was half-way into filming the video, and it was going fine, really, it was boring, but I'd realised pretty early on that I probably wasn't gonna be able to do much with it. And then, forty minutes in, I got a text. From you. It wasn't even anything particularly interesting, you were telling me an idea you had for a video we could film the next week, but it put the thought of you in my head. And while I was sitting there, already thinking about how I hadn't been able to jerk off in two weeks, I was also thinking about you, and how you should've been there to film the video with me - it could've been good with you in it too.'</p><p>Looking up, he can see George listening to him speak with parted lips.</p><p>'And like you said, I don't know if it was because the thought of you was there, already in my head, but I started thinking about what would happen if you really were there, filming the video with me...not- not knowing just how turned on I was.'</p><p>George shifts restlessly in his chair, and his hands fall to rest in his lap. Dream's eyes follow the movement with interest. The pace of his speech is picking up.</p><p>'It would be kind of hot really, me sitting there, just listening to your voice while we played, you'd have no clue. And you know what you're like when you get excited in a game, George...god, you start making all these noises and-'</p><p>'Dream,' George says quickly, breathlessly. 'Clay, stop.'</p><p>The tension in the air is palpable now. His words add an electric energy that provides Dream a greater buzz than any amount of drinks ever could. Dream runs his hands up and down his thighs, revelling in the feeling.</p><p>'Tell me to stop again, and I will.'</p><p>George opens his mouth slightly, then closes it. Dream licks his lips.</p><p>'What happened when you woke up from your dream?' He asks again, subconsciously running his eyes up and down his friend's body.</p><p>Closing his eyes, George sighs. 'You know what happened.'</p><p>Dream is finding himself addicted to this tone of George's voice, one that he's never heard him use before. It's rougher and lower than usual and sounds sultry and broken through his headphones. It's starting to excite him a little more than he's willing to admit.</p><p>'Maybe. I want you to tell me.'</p><p>'I woke up, and I was really turned on,' He starts, massaging his own hands in his lap. His eyes are still closed. 'And I knew it was wrong, that even though I was asleep, I'd...practically been fantasising about you like that. <em>You</em> of all people because you're my best friend, but...but I still liked it. I was lying in bed, and I was...touching myself, thinking about sitting in your lap, feeling you thrusting up at me and being able to grind down against you, and it felt so <em>good</em>...'</p><p>Dream is hard. Unmistakably so now. He's only wearing sweatpants, he doesn't even think he's got underwear on, so he's sure that George will be able to see the outline of it when he opens his eyes.</p><p>'And I-' George is almost choking out his words now. 'I finished so fast.'</p><p>George is leaning back in his chair, and unconsciously or not, Dream can see him pressing the heel of one hand down against his crotch as his shifts around in his seat again.</p><p>'Fuck, George.'</p><p>His eyes finally flutter open. Dream can see him scanning up and down his body, and he moves his hands out of his lap to the arm-rests of his chair to allow him a full view of the effect that his words have had.</p><p>George's eyes widen. 'Is that because of-'</p><p>'Yep.'</p><p>In response, George sighs his name, his real name, again, and another wave of warmth pools deep within Dream. He's not entirely sure how he's currently managing to practice so much restraint although he's doing a far better job than George, whose hands are still resting on his crotch, and he's clearly trying and failing to touch himself surreptitiously.</p><p>'Does that feel good?' Dream can't help but ask quietly, lowering the tone of his voice. A red flush creeps up George's neck.</p><p>'W-what?'</p><p>'I can see you trying to touch yourself, George,' He pauses for a split-second, his desire quickly overcoming any semblance of rationale he has left. 'Why don't you do it properly?'</p><p>George lifts his head to meet his eyes. Once they cross that line, there's no going back.</p><p>'Really?'</p><p>Dream nods eagerly in response and watches in anticipation as George begins reaching down underneath his bottoms, exposing the white cotton of his boxers. He slides his hand in and wraps his right hand around himself. Dream doesn't miss the way his breath hitches slightly at the touch. He's already turned up the volume on his headphones way too high.</p><p>'What are you thinking about?' He can tell that George likes it when he speaks to him this way, with his voice low and commanding.</p><p>'You,' George says whilst breathing out. 'Thinking about what it would be like to be able to touch you.'</p><p>Dream digs his nails into the palms of his hands, keeping his hands firmly placed at his sides. He doesn't want to touch himself yet.</p><p>'If I was there with you right now, I'd have my hands all over you.' Dream admits slowly, trying to steady his breathing. 'My hands, my lips...my tongue.'</p><p>'What else would you do with your tongue?'</p><p>'Well, I'd start out with it on your neck, sucking and biting marks onto your skin. But given how eager you always are, I wouldn't tease you for too long. I know you'd want my mouth further down on you as soon as possible.'</p><p>George's wrist is moving fast under his clothes. He runs his other hand up his chest as he lets out a deep breath. Just watching him is driving Dream crazy.</p><p>'Why don't you let me see you properly?' He suggests.</p><p>George pauses for a moment and looks up at him. He bites down on his lip, as if not to make a noise, before he pulls his hand out of his pants, bringing his dick with it. He starts stroking again, slowly at first, and for a moment Dream can’t do anything but stare at him. George laughs breathlessly.</p><p><em>He's nothing if not an exhibitionist</em>, Dream thinks to himself. Although, he's certainly good at performing in front of a camera, so maybe that was to be expected.</p><p>'I hope you know that you've got a good shot at the porn industry if your YouTube career doesn't work out.'</p><p>George's smile widens, moving his hand faster. He runs his fist over the head of his dick and lets out a soft moan. Dream's eyelids flutter at the sound.</p><p>'Fuck, you make such pretty noises, George,' He tells him honestly. He's starting to feel a little light-headed at the surrealness of the situation.</p><p>'Dream, please...I want to see you touch yourself too.'</p><p>It's almost impossible for him to refuse a request like that.</p><p>'I- it won't take long for me to-' He begins to explain, but George cuts him off.</p><p>'I'm already close.'</p><p>Dream runs his hands up his thighs again and presses a hand tentatively against his crotch. He's not sure if he's ever been so turned on in his life and he's hyper-aware of the fact that it won't last long when he finally does touch himself properly. Un-tying the drawstring of his sweatpants with fumbling fingers, he shuffles in his seat to pull them down to his knees. He licks a slow stripe up his hand, keeping his eyes fixed on his screen, and wraps a hand around himself. It already feels a little <em>too</em> good.</p><p>'George, it'll take me less than a minute to cum,' he warns as he begins stroking, letting his head fall back against his head-rest.</p><p>'Tell me...tell me more about what you would do if you were here with me,' George begs, moving his hand up and down at a steady rhythm.</p><p>'I'd give anything to go down on you right now, to-' His voice cracks slightly as he swipes his hand over the head of his dick. 'Just to see your reaction, to see what you look like all the way down my throat, pushing up into my mouth because I know what you're like, you wouldn't be able to help yourself...'</p><p>Dream trails off and swallows. Just the thought of that scenario, and the real video-feed in front of him - of George pursing his lips together, trying desperately to refrain from making any sound that might wake up another member of his house - is almost too much for him to handle. Another noise of pleasure slips past his lips, and Dream speeds up his hand. He grasps at the back of his hair with his free hand as he thrusts his hips up off of his chair involuntarily.</p><p>'I’d want..' George gasps for air and wets his lips with his tongue. 'I want to come down your throat, Clay, or on your face, wherever you'd let me-'</p><p>The mental image that his words generate pushes Dream over the edge. He swears loudly, lifts up his hips again and lets out a strangled moan before he's coming, spilling all over his hand and his chair, some of it reaching as far as the desk in front of him. 'Fuck!'</p><p>'Oh my god, oh my god...' George's eyes are wide and his speech is slurred and Dream has nothing left to do but listen to the wetness of his hand as he slides it against himself, faster and faster.</p><p>'That's it George, come right now. I want you to fucking come, in front of me, all over yourself.' The words slide off his tongue effortlessly. His mind is beginning to clear after his orgasm but the sight of George clutching at himself, gasping, so close to the edge, is enough to have his heart-rate picking up all over again.</p><p>George lets out a moan that definitely rings out far too loud in the silence of his house at nearly six A.M before stopping his hand at the base of the dick, directing it upwards and coming upwards in spurts over his t-shirt. Dream watches George's face of pure bliss as he works his way through his orgasm, swallowing hard and trying to remember every little detail he can because there's no way he's getting himself off to any other mental image, ever.</p><p>He slows down after a while and stills his hand. Dream reaches over his desk to grab a box of tissues while he's calming down, wiping his hand and pulling up his sweatpants. There's silence between the two of them for a moment. Their eyes meet.</p><p>Almost simultaneously, they break out into a fit of almost feverish laughter.</p><p>'Oh my god,' Dream says out loud, wheezing. He's starting to feel a little delirious.</p><p>'What the fuck was that. Where did that come from?'</p><p>'I have no idea.' That's not entirely true. Although, the tension between them seems to have partially alleviated already, Dream notices.</p><p>'I hope Sapnap doesn't try and re-join our call right now.' He thinks out loud.</p><p>'I think he's fallen asleep. Dream, I'm...I'm covered in...'</p><p>His sentence only makes Dream laugh harder. 'Your own cum?'</p><p>'Yes!' George hisses, holding his right hand above himself in disgust. But he's still smiling. He runs his other hand through his hair. 'I should probably go clean up.'</p><p>Dream's laughter ceases a bit. He glances over at the empty beer-glass and dirty tissues sitting on his desk. 'Yeah. Uh, me too.'</p><p>'But I-' George breaks off, purses his lips. He seems a little embarrassed now. Dream watches him fondly.</p><p>'That was fun.'</p><p>'Yeah, it was.'</p><p>Dream stretches and picks up the glass again. 'I'm pretty sober now,' he says as he realises that the haze in his mind is beginning to clear.</p><p>When George doesn't respond straight away, he looks up at him. He's staring off into space again, looking tense, and Dream wonders if the effects of the alcohol are starting to wear off for him too. He can tell by his expression that he's overthinking this situation already.</p><p>'Hey,' Dream says softly. George finally glances up at him. 'How about we both go clean up and then I'll call you before I go to sleep.'</p><p>George smiles and nods. His shoulders relax. 'Yeah. Okay.'</p><p>He begins rising from his desk, reaching up with his left hand to pull off his headphones.</p><p>'George, wait.' Dream can't resist.</p><p>'What?'</p><p>'You better have another dream about me tonight...'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>